


The Magic Of Emo  (TRIGGER WARNING)

by frowning_potato, joshssocks



Category: Fall Out Boy, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anorexia, Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Be Careful What You Wish For, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gay, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Sad, Schizophrenia, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frowning_potato/pseuds/frowning_potato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshssocks/pseuds/joshssocks
Summary: Harry Potter is just a random person who doesn't give a f. But, when he and his friends and crush meet the new Hogwarts students - the so-called Emo Quartet, things change. Is it for the better? Just read.I really don't know what this is.IT WAS A ROLE PLAY OKAYTHANK YOU





	The Magic Of Emo  (TRIGGER WARNING)

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: anxiety
> 
> Very cuteness
> 
> Hello
> 
> You may die from the cuteness - be cAREFUL

It was the summer of 1995. The so-called Emo Quartet and Harry, Ron and Hermione were on the famous train, the so-called Hogwarts Express.  
The trio (who just got on the train) was looking for an empty compartment, but there were not any of those to be seen.  
There was only one compartment with people they've never seen before, except... Harry's cheeks went bright red at the sight of his crush, Draco Malfoy.  
Yup. Harry wasn't straight. He was pan.  
Hermione saw him and, as both Ron and her knew about his crush, pushed him into the compartment, his face blushing even more.  
\- Hermione, don... - but it was too late.  
There were two Ravenclaws in the unknown group. They were huggig each other. One of them had a scared, sad look on his face, was very skinny and had short brown hair going in every direction. His school robes didn't have rolled up sleeves, which was odd. The other boy was protectively hugging the first one. He had more muscles than his classmate. He had bright red hair and looked like his priority was to protect the smaller guy, even though he himself looked scared because of how many people were there, despite the fact that he had multiple piercings on his sweet face.  
There were four Slytherins, two of them passionately kissing each other, even though both of them were boys. The other two were looking at Draco, one of them had a kind of evil look, lots of simple eyeliner, messy brown hair and was constantly eyeing one of the Gryffindors, winking and blowing kisses. The ones kissing were looking perfect together. One of them had messy, kind of dirty hair, dark brown. He had an unbelievably huge forehead. The other one had a baby sweet face and short kinda curly hair, which was lighter brown. For some reason he had a headkerchief on his head, over his forehead. They really seemed to be enjoying themselves, since they didn't realise that Harry and his friends were in the compartment.  
There were four Gryffindors, who were all doig different things at the moment. One had long, curly, brown hair and was blowing a kiss to a Slyterin. The one with blond hair and sharp face features was playing around with his wand. There seemed to be a love couple here as well, two black haired boys were sleepig kn each others shoulders, the shorter one stroking the other one's hair. The stroked person was obviously fast asleep. He had pale skin and huge bags under his eyes.  
The four Hufflepuffs were the cutest to watch. Two of them were just chatting with each other, but the other two were casting little hearts and sparks out of their wands. One of them had black hair and eyeliner and was smiling brightly. The other had a somewhat baby face, dirty blond hair and a fedora.  
That was definetly the weirdest group of people Harry has ever seen.  
\- Um... hello? - Harry said, not sure how to react to Draco's friends.  
\- Harry! - said Draco, blushing. - Um... h-hi! -  
\- Hey... Um... can we... ugh... um... sit? - Harry asked.  
\- Y-yeah... Of course - said Draco and Harry sat next to him. Then he spoke to the new people. - YO EVERYONE! THIS IS HARRY POTTER AND HIS FRIENDS RON WEASLEY AND HERMIONE GRANGER! -  
Hermione turned to the Hufflepuff that was wearig the fedora.  
\- Hello! I'm Hermione! Nice to meet you! Which school are you from? - she said, friendly shaking his hand.  
\- Hey Hermione! I'm Patrick, Patrick Stump. These people here are Tyler, Josh, Andy, Joe, Pete, Frank, Gerard, Mikey, Ray, Brendon, Ryan, Dallon and Spencer. We all used to be at Durmstrang. How's your summer been? - said Patrick, motioning for her to sit opposite him.  
Harry and Draco started talking. Patrick looked over at Tyler and Josh. Tyler looked as if he was about to start crying in fear.  
\- Tyler? - said Josh, gently shaking him to get his attention.  
\- Um... h-hi - Tyler said in a cute, high pitched voice that was ponering of fear.  
\- Tyler, look me - Josh repeated and lifted Tyler's head slightly. His eyes were looking dazed.  
\- C'mon, let's go outside - Josh said and grabbed Tyler by the arm, obviously hurrying.  
Hermione turned back to Patrick.  
\- What was that all about? - she said. - Is... is Tyler okay? -  
\- Tyler is a very weird dude, he had and still as to go through many things no living creature deserves. I can't tell you what it all is right now, but you should know that Josh is perfectly good at sorting it all out, so it is the best to just leave it to him unless he asks for help. He's fine, don't worry - Patrick added when Hermione looked skeptical.  
~outside~

\- Are you feeling fine? - Josh said, concerned for the boy he held close to heart.  
\- Y-yeah - Tyler said, but Josh would probably believe him more if he said he was a Disney Princess.  
\- Are you sure? I know that look in your eyes - Josh said. Tyler sighed instead of answering.  
\- C'mon, give me a hug. It'll be all good, you understand? - Josh said.  
The skinny boy hugged him and Josh could feel Tyler's ribs being pressed by his own.  
\- Do you wanna go back? - Josh asked after a couple of seconds, still hugging. Tyler just shook his head.  
\- Okay. Is there anything that's bothering you at the moment? -  
\- Er... - Tyler hesitated a little. - D'you think those Hogwarts' people are going to be okay to us? Are... are they going to hurt me? -  
Josh melted inside because of the cuteness. Tyler was always scared about everything.  
\- They seem nice. Draco is friends with them. Probably has a crush on the black haired guy - Josh said, slowly stroking Tyler's hair. Tyler laughed a little.  
\- Yeah... - Tyler said. - Josh, can we stay herre a little longer? - Josh nodded. There was a short pause until he spoke.  
\- Y'know, I don't like black haired boys. I like the brown haired one that I am hugging right now - Josh said.  
\- I don't like black haired boys either. I like the red haired one with piercings and the sweetest face - Tyler said.  
They kissed.  
\- Shall we go back inside? - Josh said. Tyler bit his lip. - Trust me, if they try to do anything bad to you, my face won't be so sweet anymore. -  
Tyler smiled and went back to the compartment, holding Josh's hand. As soon as they opened the door, everyone looked at them. Brendon, who eventually stopped kissing Ryan, looked at Josh and started smiling.  
\- Woah, Joshua, I didn't know you dyed your face read, too! - he screamed.  
\- Oh, shut it - Josh said jokingly.  
\- Fineeee - Brendon said and rolled his eyes.  
\- Where were you two? You were gone for, like, ten minutes! I was worried! - Patrick said.  
\- Sorry, mate, we needed time. Anyways, don't worry, everything's alright - Josh said, smiling.  
\- Yeah, none of your business, Patrick - Pete said jokingly.  
\- You are my business, though - Patrick said and they kissed.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had no idea where this new friendship is going to take them. If they knew, they would maybe, just maybe, start preparing themselves for a lot of stuff that could go wrong.


End file.
